Lily Potter and the Revenge of the Fallen
by Muggleluv273
Summary: Nothing is going right for Lily. She's failing herbology, two of her roommates have turned against her for a rumor she didn't spread and her friend is dating the guy she might be in love with. When a friend goes missing, its up to her to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lily's Arrival

"Well, here we are," Harry said staring at his youngest daughter. She just gazed blankly beyond him at the large train in awe.

"Earth to Lily," He said jokingly, waving his hand in front of her face. She snapped around to face him, but he had looked away.

Lily had been counting down the days since she would be going to Hogwarts since two years ago, but now, she felt her stomach tie itself in a knot. She smelled pennies and felt like she was going to vomit.

Lily glanced at her mother who was fixing her older brother Albus' hair. Her other brother James had managed to escape Ginny's furious hair mussing by starting up conversation with some other Gryffindor's.

"All aboard the Hogwarts express! All aboard!" The conductor shouted. Lily caught his eye and he smiled at her ; beckoning for her to get on the train.

She gripped her sticker-covered trunk in her sweaty hands and turned to face her parents who were both watching James and Albus as they got onto the large train. They looked down at Lily with large smiles, that seemed a pinch away from being phony.

"Write everyday, Lily. Alright? And keep watch of Twilly. She's a good owl, but shes not invincible. I put that charm on her cage for a reason," Ginny smiled at her.

"Last Call, Hogwarts Express! All Aboard!" The conductor shouted again. Lily hugged her mom and kissed her dad on the cheek and stepped up onto the train, the knot in her stomach growing.

The interior of the Hogwarts Express was everything James and Albus had told Lily. It was carpeted floor with gold trim in each compartment with large space for bags and other traveling items. There was a woman with a cart of variety of snacks and drinks, and lots of people rushing around, laughing and greeting old friends.

Dread filled Lily as she pondered where to sit. Where were the other first years? Where were Albus and James? She finally opened up a random compartment that had two other's: An African girl with hair braided to the side of her head, her nose deep in a book and a blonde boy with pale blue eyes, practicing spells. When the door opened, they glanced up at her, but went back to their activities.

"Sorry," Lily muttered, "There were no other compartment's," The boy didn't seem to notice her and if he did, he didn't want to, but the girl stared up at her with a look of pity before quickly turning back to her book.

Lily bit her lip and glanced out the window. They were passing fields and small towns at a fast speed, making her head spin. She let out a breath of air and shut her eyes, before falling into a deep sleep.

Lily was jolted awake by a hand on her shoulder. She jerked up, in a daze, confused as to where she was. She looked around and saw the conductor who had ushered her onto the train standing over her, almost startled to see her. "Miss, are you alright? You fell asleep hours ago! You're lucky I found you before I went back to London."

Lily looked around to see the train eerily empty. She cursed underneath her breathe and stood up. "I'm fine, thank you. Did all the carriages leave already?" She asked, hopeful that maybe her fathers friend... Oh what was his name? Hooper? Henry? She couldn't remember, but all that mattered was getting to Hogwarts and being sorted into Gryffindor.

"I believe so, miss. You best be going if you even want to make the sorting. Do you want some help with your luggage?" Lily could tell he was being sympathetic, but it just made her feel even worse about having him go to all this trouble.

"I'm fine, thank you though. I shall see you at Christmas", She smiled and hurried onto the platform.

The conductor was right; the carriages had left already. She could see tiny boats floating across the lake. She groaned and started up steep hill.

. . . . . . .

By the time Lily had reached the top of the hill, the sorting had already started. She raced into the castle and into the Great Hall.

She had hoped no one would notice her come into the Great Hall. She pushed into the door and it opened up, groaning and creaking.

Her wishes went unanswered, as everybody in the Great Hall had turned to see what the commotion was. Lily wished she could sink into the ground and never appear again.

"Ah, Ms. Potter. So nice to see you. Glad you could make it," An older aging witch stood on top of a small platform, next to a hat which was resting on a small stool. "I assume you missed the carriages... and the boats... and the first part of the sorting," The crowd snickered at the professors joke.

Lily felt her face turning red and she quickly rushed through the aisle up to where the non-sorted first years were standing.

"Ms. Potter, it's your turn," The professor stated. Lily let out a breath of air and climbed up the two steps. Even though it was only a short walk, Lily felt as though she was at the beginning of a very long and hard journey.

The hat was placed on her head as she sat down. She thought of one thing and one thing only. Gryffindor.

'Please let me be in Gryffindor. Please' She thought as the sorting hat readjusted itself on her head. The sorting hat mumbled to itself, things like "Not cunning enough to be in Slytherin" or "Bravery is definitely a factor". Finally, the sorting hat shouted out one word that made Lily's heart soar.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily heard cheers from her brothers and the rest of the Gryffindor table as they ushered her over to join them.

"Adonia Persephone!" The witch shouted and up walked the most stunning girl Lily had ever seen.

She had golden blond hair and deep blue eyes. She had ruby red lips and pearly white teeth.

She could see her two brothers staring. She rolled her eyes at them and stared at the sorting hat, shuffling around on the girls head

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and all the boys at the table whooped and yelled. All the girls rolled their eyes as the girl flounced over and sat down next to Lily.

"Hi," She said, smiling at Lily, "I'm Adonia, It's nice to meet you," She put out her hand to shake and Lily shook it half-heartedly.

After 7 more students were sorted, the aisle between the the Gryffindor table and the Hufflepuff table was empty.

Everyone stared up at the old witch who had embarrassed Lily with wide smiles. She was standing at a golden podium, staring back at all the young wizards and witches.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, students," She stated plainly, getting cheers from everyone at all tables.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall, your headmistress. I have a few announcements for the first years. Once again, the forest is forbidden, as it always has been... and most likely always will be-" The students sniggered which caused everyone to start to talk.

McGonagall hit a wooden gavel on the stand, causing everybody to jump. She gave a sly grin and continued.

"Secondly, Hogsmeade has been made an all school event, meaning that first years may go as long as they are accompanied by a third year or higher."

This caused great cheering from everyone. She remembered Albus's angry owls home, complaining greatly of how he didn't get to go drink butterbeer or get Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder at Fred and George's shop. Ginny had been angry that he had been wasting expensive ink and parchment on complaints. He had received a howler the next day.

"That's all from me. May the feast... begin!" And with a snap of her fingers, all of the tables were full of mouth-watering feasts.

There was chicken, potatoes, mound upon mound of steak, warm buttery rolls and thick steaming glasses of butterbeer and pumpkin juice. Everyone was ravenous from the train ride and soon, everyone had started onto their second plate.

Lily noticed that Danielle hadn't said anything to anyone. She had kept her head down and was picking at her chicken.

Part of Lily wanted to ignore this girl and let her be, but the other part wanted to get to know her. Lily chose the latter and turned to face her.

"I don't think I really got to meet you, Adonia. Hi. I'm Lily. Lily Potter," She said, wondering if her last name would have any affect on Adonia's current facial expression, but she didn't even blink.

'Muggle born,' she thought as she fiddled with her charm bracelet. It was inscribed with the words, "Esse Fortis Lily Luna Potter". It had been with her since she was three days old. She hadn't taken it off in nearly six years.

"Hi, Lily. Nice to meet someone who didn't look at me strangely since I don't have a british accent. I moved here from Washington state in America this June. My dad was originally from Wales and my mum was a witch, but she was...," She trailed off and stared at the ground.

Lily hadn't felt the pain of losing a loved one, unlike her parents. She knew Adonia had experience death; she could see it in her never ending blue eyes.

"Hey Lily, whose your friend?" Albus asked glancing Adonia up and down. Adonia waved half-heartedly and forced a smile. "Her name is Adonia, Albus. Go away," Lily snapped. She wasn't in the mood for Albus' girl crazed mind right now, she just wanted to get up to bed and sleep.

After eating some peppermint ice cream without tasting it, Lily followed her prefect, a tall brunette girl named Ingrid Jansig and a freckly boy with pale blonde hair name Johnson Weatherby, along with 35 other first year Gryffindors out of the Great Hall and into the stairs.

Lily had been told the password for the Fat Lady (Goose Leg) and pretty soon, everyone had crawled through the hole and Lily was in the Gryffindor common room.

It was more spacious than she had imagined. It was covered in red and gold banners, lion statues and posters proclaiming, "Proud to be a Gryffindor,". There was an enchanted fireplace, charmed so that it wouldn't spit sparks at the Gryffindors who were sitting near. The walls were -obviously- red and gold with names of several famous wizards written on the walls.

There was Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazaar Slytherin, and Helena Hufflepuff. There was Neville Longbottom (a professor at the school; he had been having a conversation with Nearly Headless Nick), Luna Longbottom (Lily was named after her), Fred and George Weasley (Her two uncles who she adored with passion), Ron Weasley (Her godfather and uncle) and Hermione Granger (Lily talked to her about ANYTHING). Then there was Remus Lupin (Teddy's dad) and Nymphadora Tonks (Teddy's mom). Than there were her parents, Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley. Then she saw a name that had clearly been attempted to be hidden. It seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She could see a T and an M and the word Riddle. She bit her lip and stared.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly jumped a mile. She whipped around and pulled out her wand to see James eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She glared at him and he backed away a few steps. "

What did I do?" He asked, his voice getting squeaky and high. She slipped her wand into her robe and let out a breath of air. "What do you want James?" She asked, exasperated. She was exhausted and couldn't wait until she could crawl into her sheets and get a peaceful sleep.

"They put up the room list. You're with that Adonia girl and some others. I think you sat on the train with one of them," He shrugged and shuffled away. Lily raced up to the list. There it was! She was with a girl named Claudia Sheifler, Adonia Persephone, Naomi Wellington and Kristin Jacoby. They were in Godric's Room, on the third floor.

She raced up the stairs, shoving with all her might through the sea of people. She shouted out choruses of "Excuse me," or "Sorry!"

She had already been exhausted before she climbed the stairs, but now she was even more so.

There were about 10 other people in the narrow hallway, making it seem more crowded than it actually was.

"Godric's room... Godric's room... Godric's room..." Lily muttered under her breathe. She was seeing Dumbledore's room and Bathilda's room, but no Godric's room.

There was one door, covered in posters, so much that Lily couldn't see the name of the room. She felt a gnawing at her stomach as dread filled her. She pushed aside the One Direction Poster and saw the name "Godric's room".

Lily groaned quite audibly, as several people turned to see what had happened. Embarrassment filled Lily and she opened up the door.

She climbed up the few spiraling stairs and then she saw the room that had been turned into hell.

There were posters for boy bands and pop singers all over one side of the room. The other side had not been creatively developed yet, and she was thankful she wasn't next to the girls who had covered their room in Justin Bieber.

Adonia had grabbed the bed two away from her, and her wall had pictures of family and pets. She had a down comforter with a PillowPet © , some sort of Muggle pillow. She had a toad named Honolulu, who was resting comfortably in a small cage on Adonia's bedside table. She had several science fiction novels resting also on her table, but also a variety of enchanted books such as 3 Rita Skeeter novels including one about Hogwarts former headmaster Snape.

Lily had been told by her parents how much of a brave man Snape had been. He had risked his life to help the Order of the Phoenix, the organization in which both her parents were involved. They often came home late at night from meetings arguing about what was best for the kids and whether or not they should stay in the Order. But they always went back to the next meeting.

Lily's owl Twilly was sitting in front of the foot of her bed, on top of her trunk, covered in names of Weasley's who had owned it before.

Her stuffed pig, Bernie was sitting on her bed next to her pillow just the way he always was at home. Her purple baby blanket -enchanted so it had sheep jumping over fences- was lying next to Bernie. Her Gryfindor blanket had been stitched by her mother just before she went to Hogwarts, but it changed depending on what house the owner was sorted into. She felt as though she was home with her family and Kreacher.

Kreacher was the family house elf who had been left to Harry after his god father, Sirius was killed. He was quite loveable once you got to know him, although apparently, he was VERY rude to muggles and muggleborns when Harry was at Hogwarts.

The other girls were laughing and joking around about Justin Bieber. Lily rolled her eyes and climbed into bed. She shut her eyes and tried to sleep, but visions of a red-headed woman being cursed danced through her dreams.

Lily woke in a sweat, quickly whipping her head around to see if anyone else was awake. No one was, even the girls who had talked about muggle music until 2 AM were snoring in their beds. Lily found this quite comical, but was too tired to laugh. Lily blindly groped around her bedside table for the glass of water she had gotten earlier. She grabbed the goblet and swallowed a gulp of water before turning in for a restless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mudbloods and Herbology

By the time Lily had woken up, everyone was already changed and putting on makeup. It was raining, but rain didn't matter to Lily. She was born on a rainy September day so she often connected the two with joy and wonder.

Lily never wore makeup, but clearly everyone except her and Adonia did. Last year, All Lily had wanted was to wear makeup. But now, it didn't matter.

Claudia Sheifler -the black girl she sat on the train with- turned out to be muggle born, but a VERY talented witch. She lathered her face in anything she could get her tiny dark hands on. She very nearly looked clown-ish.

Naomi Wellington was a half-blood, but she boasted of what a great magical family she came from. She had MANY different types of makeup, but didn't share any of it with any of her roommates. It almost seemed if she was taunting the other girls with her supplies. Lily didn't think they were going to get along at all.

Kristin Jacoby put on some lip gloss and eyeliner, but was clearly more interested in Quidditch than makeup, or anything else for that matter.

While Naomi and Claudia's part of the room was covered in muggle photographs of boys and singers, Kristin's section was covered in posters for the Holyhead Harpies, a golden snitch in a case that had rattled throughout the entire night- Thankfully, Lily had brought headmuffs to drown out unnecessary noise- and an autographed quaffle from Marjorie Hugo, the champion of the team. She didn't seem like the sharpest tool in the shed, but her supposed athletic skills would hopefully outnumber that.

"Hey Lily," Adonia quipped from her bed, "You ready to go to breakfast?" Lily hadn't even gotten dressed yet, so she quickly raced over to her trunk and opened up the lid.

She sorted through all of her belongings, before finding her clothes at the bottom of all of her things. "Leave it to mum to pack my clothes at the bottom of everything," She mumbled underneath her breathe, but quickly got into a grey skirt with a matching sweater and Gryffindor tie.

She could see Naomi staring at Lily's outfit and than whispering to Claudia, who immediately burst into a fit of giggles. They had cuter, more low cut shirts and skirts to their mid thighs. Lily had noticed that most girls were buying those at Madam Malkins instead of the more modest ones Lily had bought.

Lily rolled her eyes and followed Adonia to the constantly moving staircases. Most of the Gryffindors were still getting ready, but Lily could tell Adonia liked being early.

It took them 10 minutes to get down to the Great Hall (two of the staircases they were on rotated) and although there weren't as many people there as they expected, there was a fair rush of people going in and out of the cafeteria.

Lily and Adonia sat down at the Gryffindor table and wasted no time getting food. Although the plates magically refilled themselves, the refilling took about 10 minutes to happen, and the second round wasn't as good, as Lily remembered from last night.

Lily put eggs, bacon and some buttered pumpernickel toast on her plate along with a mug of hot chocolate. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she smelled all the amazing food. She dug in and not even five minutes later, she was onto her second plate.

She was in the middle of a mouthful of eggs when she realized that a Slytherin boy along with his friends were laughing at her eating, mimicking shoveling forkfuls of food into their mouths at a rapid pace.

The eggs went sour and cold in Lily's mouth, but she managed to swallow the food through the lump in her throat. She caught the boys eye and he smirked at her and gave her a little wave.

Lily looked away from them and faced Adonia who was quietly picking at her eggs. She clearly wasn't familiar with British foods such as kippers or black pudding, so she stuck to eggs with white toast and a glass of skim milk. She looked sad, almost as though she had lost a friend.

"You alright, Adonia?" Lily asked, "You seem kinda down. Aren't you excited? First day of classes and all. What are you looking forward to?"

Lily was trying to get Adonia excited. Being around sad people made Lily feel awful, almost as though she had caused them to be that way.

Suddenly, Lily's favorite cousin, Rose popped down next to Lily, Standard Book of Spells Level 3 in hand "Hey Lils," Rose said, hugging her around the neck, "I'm sorry, I couldn't find you yesterday. When you were sorted, I was in the washroom, so when I came back I didn't see you. But I get to see you now, so it's all fine. So tell me everything. Any cuties? Any new friends? Did you know that Professor Longbottom married Luna over the summer? Who would have ever thought those two?" Rose smiled, winking at Lily.

"Rose, this is Adonia Persephone. Adonia, this is my cousin and God sister, Rose Weasley,"

Rose and Lily shook hands, and said hello's and how are you's, but Adonia was clearly in no mood to be conversant. Rose turned back to Lily.

"Well, no nice guys yet, but that arse over there just made fun of me for getting a second plate of food," Lily said, glaring over at the boy.

Rose turned to see who Lily was glaring at and once she spotted who it was, she rolled her green eyes in disgust.

"That's Scorpius Malfoy, the biggest creep at Hogwarts. No scratch that... Biggest creep ever," Rose said turning away from the boy.

"He nearly got expelled last year for harming a teacher with magic, but his grandfather stepped in and donated 300 Galleons to Hogwarts, so they really had no choice but to keep him," Rose gossiped.

That caught Lily's ear, so Rose beckoned for her to lean in closer. Until the clock struck 9 O'clock, Rose filled Lily in on everything that had happened with Scorpius Malfoy.

"And his dad almost went to Azkaban... when he was 17!" Lily was never a gossipy type, but for some reason, this boy intrigued her.

He had silvery blonde hair and a pale complexion, but had a look that made him look innocent, almost afraid. Lily felt something in her stomache and she couldn't tell if it was loathing or sorriness.

The clock struck 9 O'clock and in a second, everyone was piling out of the Great Hall and into Hogwarts to start their classes.

Lily glanced down at the schedule she had made before she went to Hogwarts and saw that she had Herbology first.

While Lily had heard both good and bad things about all classes from both parents, Lily couldn't help but be dreading a class where the sound of a plant would kill you.

She glanced down at the staircase she was standing on that was leading into the dungeons where she would exit to the greenhouse and passed the Slytherin dormitories. The staircase had some first years heading to Transfiguration and Herbology, but it was mostly elder Slytherins who looked at Lily with a mix between disgust and loathing. Lily found it to be a good time to begin to study the buttons on her sweater.

Lily had finally made it down to the dungeons when she felt her right foot hit the back of her left foot, and in a second, she was lying on the ground, her books scattered everywhere.

Lily didn't mind the fall, or the fall or her books going everywhere, but what mattered was what was inside the books. Her drawings.

To say Lily doodled was an understatement. She would create masterpieces in hours, but than destroyed them and started fresh. When she was crying or upset with anything or anyone, she ran to the coffee shop down the street from Grimmauld Place and ordered a hot chocolate and drew. Drawing was her escape from life, even if it just lasted a little while.

She felt the cold granite underneath her slightly bloody palms. It's just a couple of scrapes and bruises, Lily assured herself. The wind was knocked out of her, but otherwise she felt fine.

Lily jumped up and began to grab her books frantically, trying not to react about her drawings which were now being picked up by various Slytherins. Some of them ripped them, some of them crumpled them up into balls so tight you couldn't even recognize the once amazing sketches, but one grabbed the sketch, inches from where Lily was going to snatch it up and studied it. She looked up and saw Scorpius Malfoy, standing over her, grasping the drawing in his hand in his pale callused fingers.

"Oh, Sorry," He mumbled before giving the drawing back to her. He must have been more brave when he was around friends for backup. He began to walk down the hall and out of site.

There was an empty table space next to her roommate Kristin in the greenhouse , who clearly did not want to be seen with Naomi and Claudia who were on the opposite side of the room, giggling at a poor Ravenclaw who had her head hanging low.

Lily waved at Kristin and Kristin waved Lily over to sit down. Lily accepted the invitation and sat down next to the brunette girl who was drawing a girl sitting on a Firebolt, the fastest broomstick in the world. Harry had one, but not even Albus -who was a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team- was allowed to touch it.

Professor Longbottom walked into the room, his back slouched over in the tiniest sense, scratching his thinning hairline. At the mere age of 36, he looked exhausted with bags under his eyes and wrinkled clothing. He saw Lily and plastered on a phony grin, but Lily could see right through it.

. . . . . .

Class was rather uneventful (other than Mathilda Dodgekins being bit by a poisonous Venus Fly Trap) and in a short hour it was over. People went up to Neville and shook his hands, saying that they were glad to meet him.

Lily hadn't understood a word Neville had said. He went on about the Poisonous Waggletrump, that stuns the victim by releasing a toxic fume into the air that could only be cured by... only be cured by... Lily was drawing a blank about what Neville had said a mere five minutes ago. She was frustrated that she wasn't as good at Herbology as James who could go on and on about how the Fruugleheaded WollyPrim could be cut in half and mate with the other half.

She still had dirt of the front of her skirt, which she quickly brushed off before anyone would make a remark about it.

Her fiery red locks, that had been so neatly pulled up in a ponytail at breakfast were in loose greasy ringlets around her face.

She stumbled into the closest bathroom and groped for the sinks, twisting a faucet and splashing cold water onto her red cheeks, hot with embarrassment.

She finally let the tears roll. She cried for missing her parents, for being picked on by Scorpius, for her precious drawings, ruined by some heartless buffoons and for not having many friends at Hogwarts. Her breathe came out in shaky, hiccupy sobs that could almost definitely be heard from outside the bathroom.

After crying for about five more minutes, Lily splashed some more water on her face and stood there, breathing against the sink.

She wiped her nose against her sleeve and walked out of the bathroom, an air of shattered confidence dangling off of her.

. . . . .

By the time of lunch, Lily was utterly exhausted. It turned out she was a very Beater, along with Kristin Jacoby. Her Transfiguration skills were actually quite good. McGonagall was actually considering moving her up to the second years.

Lily grabbed an apple from a basket of fruits at the Gryffindor table and turned to go back to studying when she heard hushed tones coming from behind one of the pillars.

Lily only heard small fragments of sentences, but the words that stuck out the most were "Dating", "Age" and "Gryffindor". One of the voices, Lily could recognize, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. The other voice she immediately recognized as Adonia.

Lily walked past the pillar, but whipped her head around to see Adonia and Scorpius holding hands and seeming to be involved in a very serious conversation.

Lily was revolted by Scorpius and Adonia, so she kept going down the hall towards Gryffindor Tower. She went into her room and tried to read some more about Quidditch, but the image of Scorpius and Adonia dating kept sneaking into her mind.

The last three periods went by in a blur, and Lily avoided Adonia as much as possible. Adonia recognized that Lily was upset, but she didn't keep her distance.

After Potions, Lily raced back to the dormitories, whizzing past everyone at light speed. Adonia tried hard to catch up to Lily, but every time Adonia tried to talk to her, Lily would walk faster.

Instead of going to her room Lily waited in the Gryffindor common room, hiding behind a bookshelf, while Adonia looked around Gryffindor tower. When Adonia retreated to Godric's room, Lily raced out of the room and headed to the lake.

She had heard of how people weren't allowed to swim in the large lake connecting Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, but Albus and James often went down there for quiet time before dinner.

She walked quickly down to the lake side and stared at the lake that wasn't moving in the slightest bit. She sighed and drummed her fingers against her wand. She sat there for several more moments until she had a feeling in her stomach that she wasn't alone.

She heard a twig snap and she whipped around, wand in hand to see Scorpius Malfoy standing alone, looking at Lily with wide-eyed curiousity.

"What are you doing down here?" Lily demanded at the boy, her wand pointed at him. He laughed at her, but didn't mean any harm. She raised an eyebrow and waited for a reply.

"It's a nice September day and it's boiling in the Slytherin common room. I won't be in your way, Potter," He said, spitting out the word 'Potter' as if it tasted bad on his tongue.

"Fine than," Lily said, turning back to the lake, trying to concentrate on relaxing, but she soon saw the lakes once eerie deadness now disrupted. She glanced over at where the direction of the disturbance was to see Scorpius skipping rocks on the waters surface.

Lily rolled her eyes and got up and left the lake. Scorpius continued skipping rocks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meeting Frank

Lily didn't have any more interaction with Scorpius until two weeks later. It was breakfast time and Lily was exhausted. She had had Quidditch until 10:30 last night, than stayed up doing homework until 12:00.

Professor Longbottom had had sympathy, but none of the other teachers had. Lily stared at her oatmeal, yawning and spooned some into her mouth.

"Hey Rose, what time is-" Lily was cut off by the sensation that her tongue was stuck to her mouth. She tried to finish her sentence, but was unable to do so. Lily than noticed why.

Rose had hexed her. She was talking to Frank Longbottom, another third year who was as equally brilliant as Rose. His mother and father (Professor Longbottom) had been divorced and his mother had been killed by some Voldemort sympathizers soon after they separated. She was only 23.

Professor Longbottom had remarried Luna Lovegood, One of Ginny's best friends. She had given birth over the summer and had a beautiful daughter named Violet Lee Longbottom. She was identical to Neville.

"I mean, My dad was no good at Quidditch, neither was my mum, so I can't really expect to be bloody good or anything," Frank said, staring at Rose. It was obvious they liked each other.

"My dad was mad as hell when he found out I wasn't going to be another Weasley Quidditch Star. My mum was ecstatic, because my dad's grades REALLY suffered from Quidditch. It took up all of his time," Rose said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

Adonia was eagerly talking to Kristin about an upcoming trip to Hogsmeade which Lily herself was excited about. She would have tried to enter the conversation if she hadn't been so exhausted.

Lily played with her oatmeal for another moment until Professor McGonagall stepped up to the podium; looking unusually sad.

"Students of Hogwarts," She started, her voice monotonous, "It is with a heavy heart I report that Venus Kirby of Hufflepuff, was reported dead this morning in the hospital wing,"

Lily heard a scream, followed by muffled sobs from the Hufflepuff table as a third year left the Great Hall with a professor, crying.

"It appears she died from an attack... most likely the killing curse," Lily was in shock, and stared up at McGonagall who looked worried and saddened, a bad mixture.

"We are going to have to keep an EXTREMELY watchful eye. As the muggles say, see something, say something. Thank you,"

The rest of breakfast was in silence. Lily noted some Hufflepuffs quietly crying. Rose, James, and Frank all seemed saddened, but not as much as the Hufflepuffs. By the time breakfast was let out, the pace of students leaving was unusually slow.

As Lily walked to the staircase that would lead her to Potions, she heard several Slytherin boys joking around. She heard words like "Mudblood" and "Deserved to die". Lily could sense something bad was about to happen.

She stopped walking and listened in on the conversation, eavesdropping as stealthily as possible.

"She was a filthy little mudblood. My family is all pure-blood and my father agrees. I don't think mudbloods should be allowed to be accepted into Hogwarts... or the wizarding world at all," One boy spat.

"It's disgusting how much filth roams around these halls," Another agreed. Lily noted Scorpius standing outside the small group of boys, and he looked mad as hell.

"Hey, Carson. Just shut up, will you? She was a student too, you know," Scorpius said, staring the boy dead in the eye. The boy just laughed and shoved Scorpius. Scorpius shoved back.

The boy threw a punch at Scorpius and hit him directly in the eye. Scorpius hit back, his fist meeting with the boys nose with a sickening crunch.

The boy yelped, blood gushing into his now cupped hands. Not even five seconds later, McGonagall and Professor Longbottom had grabbed the two boys by their collars and dragged them into her office.

The small crowd that had assembled was now dispersing. Adonia stayed with Lily, gaping at what had just happened.

"I can't believe he punched another student! That's despicable and awful!" Adonia said to Lily, fuming.

Lily wanted to explain to Adonia that Scorpius was defending Muggle Borns, but she didn't and she didn't know why.

"I mean, that's just ghastly! Scorpius Malfoy is the biggest jerk ever!" Adonia screeched, clutching her books to her chest.

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend. Adonia had come in after the fight had taken place and hadn't heard any of the terrible things the boy had been saying before Scorpius shut him up.

Adonia went on and on about what a terrible thing he had done, and Lily realized that she was falling hard for Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

…...

"Students, eat up quickly! We are leaving for Hogsmeade in 10 minutes!" McGonagall yelped, walking down the paths between tables.

Lily gulped down her last mouthful of pumpkin juice and swallowed her last bite of kippers and joined the students waiting by the wall.

She glanced over at Scorpius and saw him staring at her, almost studying her. Another Slytherin girl tapped his shoulder and he looked away.

After 10 never ending minutes, everyone began to walk towards Hogsmeade. Lily caught up with Frank and Rose who were holding hands (they had begun dating several days after the announcement of Venus Kirby's death) and walked with them, not saying anything, but listening in on their conversation.

"Hey Lily!" Adonia shouted from a few feet behind Lily. Lily turned to see Adonia walking with a fuming Scorpius.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Adonia asked Lily, completely ignoring Scorpius, who seemed to be a world away.

"How about my uncle's shop? I bet I could get a discount," Lily shrugged and the two girls trudged through the foot high snow.

Scorpius kept mumbling to himself. Adonia rolled her eyes at him and kept talking about the day to Lily.

Lily couldn't help but feeling bad for Scorpius who was looking longingly at a group of Slytherin boys, throwing snowballs at each other and laughing.

He glanced over at Lily and shot her a nasty scowl. Lily rolled her eyes. And to think she even felt bad for the jerk.

The girls made it up to "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes" with rosy cheeks and cold toes. Inside, the best type of magic was happening.

Fred was helping his VERY pregnant wife Cho down the stairs. She was insisting that she would be fine, but Fred persisted, holding her hand in his and putting his free hand on the small of her back.

"Hey Uncle Fred!" Rose shouted from the bottom of the stairs, waving her gloved hand up at him. His face lit up once he saw her and he abandoned Cho halfway down the stairs. She rolled her eyes, smiling at her husband.

"Hey Lils! How's school? I haven't seen you in a long while," He said, scratching the top of his head.

His red hair had turned into a darker red, more of a brown and the years had been kind to him. He was tall and gangly, like a bean sprout. George was nearly identical, other than the scar across Fred's face from the Battle of Hogwarts. It reached from his eyebrow to his jawbone, a dark red fleshy mark.

"School is fine. I'm a beater for the Gryffindor team, so I'm excited," Lily explained, eying the bright red sign exclaiming "SALE ON SKIVING SNACKBOXES!"

Adonia was looking at the love potions, and she turned only to see Scorpius leave the shop in a huff.

Lily noticed Adonia place down the love potion and run after him in the snow. She didn't think the couple would last much longer, as Scorpius seemed to grow more and more aggravated as the month went on.

Lily finally decided on some nosebleed nougat (George had given her a funny look as he had rung up her purchase) and walked outside to see Adonia and Scorpius yelling at each other in front of everyone.

"YOU'RE AN ARSE, SCORPIUS MALFOY! YOU HURT ONE OF YOUR ONE HOUSEMATES!" Adonia spat at Scorpius who laughed jeeringly.

"You weren't even there!" He growled at her. She rolled her eyes and stormed off. Just as she was about to disappear into the crowd, she shouted out to him, "We're over!"

Scorpius didn't seem to be too angry, just a little tired. He sat down on a snow covered bench and shook his head while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Lily pondered sitting down next to him or chasing after Adonia. She chose the first option and sat down next to the boy, his pale blonde hair flecked with snow.

"You alright?" Lily asked him, looking at him. He nodded, but didn't say anything. He remained deathly quiet.

"Adonia can be a bit naive," Lily said, trying to converse with him. He chuckled and lifted his head to face her.

"You think? I wasn't doing anything bad and she decides to dump me for being the opposite of my family," He said, rolling his eyes.

"Well... The name Malfoy doesn't exactly remind most of sunshine and peace, now does it?" Lily jokingly reminded him, hoping to get a slight chuckle. She was greeted with silence.

"God, this year is Hell," Scorpius murmured. Lily stared into his grey eyes. To her, it was like swimming in a grey ocean.

"Do you wanna go into the Three Broomsticks and get a butterbeer? I'm kinda cold, and I can tell you are too," Lily said, touching his shoulder.

Something warm flowed through Lily's hand, up her wrist and up her arm. She suddenly felt warm all over, like she was taking a bubble bath.

She could tell Scorpius felt it too. He stared up at her with a look of shock and nodded his head. They trudged through the snow, Lily's bright red wavy hair, cascading behind her. Her pale cheeks were rosy red and she was looking beautiful.

Scorpius thought that she was the vision of perfection. He stared at her for a moment before snapping around to see the Three Broomstick's sign just over his head.

They trudged into the restaurant and walked through a maze of Hogwarts students, all of them giving the two of them very strange looks.

James, Albus, Rose and Frank all gaped at them, open mouthed. Lily gave them a meek wave and sat down with Scorpius at a small booth, hiding them from the gawking Hogwarts students.

"Do... Do they think we're an item?" Scorpius asked, sounding shocked and confused. Lily laughed at him jokingly and shrugged.

They didn't talk much while eating. Scorpius drank some tea with lemon and honey and biscotti, while Lily drank butterbeer with a red velvet cupcake.

He stared at her occasionally, but only for a few quick seconds before turning away. She would blush and stare into her butterbeer.

Lily took out a galleon and handed it to the goblin waitor and the two new strange friends walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

As they were walking down the Cobblestone path to school, Lily felt something hit against her nose, followed by a crunch and searing pain.

She couldn't help but scream out in pain. She put her hand to her nose to find it badly misplaced, and pulled her hand back to find it full of blood.

She turned and saw Scorpius run towards her. James, Albus, Rose and Frank all raced out of the Three Broomsticks, each clutching their wands in their hands.

"What the bloody Hell did you do to her?" Rose screamed at Scorpius and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Scorpius fell to the ground. Lily turned to face Rose, and slapped her across the face. Rose had an immediate look of shock and dropped her wand in the snow.

"He didn't do anything! Someone threw a ball of ice at me!" Lily shouted, blood pouring into the snow.

Frank, Albus and James had put away their wands and Rose was frantically searching through the snow for hers.

"We need to get her and Malfoy to the castle," Frank said. Everyone agreed and Frank and Rose lifted up Scorpius. Rose lifted him by his ankles, Frank by his wrists.

Albus picked Lily up, too weak from all her blood loss to even move her legs. James ran ahead to the castle.

"You alright, Lils?" He asked her, carrying her bridal style. Her entire face was bloodied and pale.

He didn't get a response. Lily's mind was almost inactive, she felt her stomach churning. She turned her head away from Albus and vomited on the ground. She shut her eyes, her head resting against his chest, her head throbbing with pain.

"Albus... It hurts," She said, her voice hoarse from screaming. He had always been a good brother, but now Lily didn't doubt he would ever hurt her. She nestled into his arms, and fell into a deep, uncomforting sleep.


End file.
